


The Weirdest School

by Firezumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mute Castiel, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School Shootings, Selectively Mute Castiel, Sibling Incest, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firezumi/pseuds/Firezumi
Summary: I've been to a lot of schools in my life but never once have I been to a school like Albatross highschool... With rumors of twincest that no one REALLY seems bothered by, the everyday actions of someone starting to sing Happy birthday when it's no one's birthday, and let's not forget the 2 boys that run the school? Filthy rich twins, who are not only interested in me, but probably each other! You never know what to expect out of this school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about my school and that's just what I did. Of course I added a few characters and additions to the place, for example no one runs the school and as far as I know we aren't actually cool with Twincest. Also it's not call Albatross highschool, if any of you figure out what school it is comment. You know what, please, just comment.  
> Oh! I changed Sam and Dean to only 3 year apart but Sam has skipped 2 grades, Sam is a freshman and Dean is a soft more.

Warning for this chapter: Mentions of mental illnesses, flashback to school shooting, mentions of MULTIPLE rape victims. Also, manipulative poly character (kind of, I mean, you'll get it if you read)

I've been to a lot of schools in my life but never once have I been to a school like Albatross highschool... Let me explain, so it's your first day and you show up early to be shown around. it's about an hour early, which by the way was too early for me, and the entire school seems to already be there! You get some girl named Lane to show you around, Lane is cute, funny, and apparently super smart. So you swoop in for some flirting and the girl just laughs! Laughs!

Okay, Mom, let me restart that was weird.

______________________________________

I slap the alarm on my phone angrily. 7:20. I have to be at school before 8 for that tour. And it's about a 10 minutes drive. 5 more minutes, I decide to myself curling into a ball under the thick black blanket. 

"Ugh!" I groaned as a heavy weight landed on me. I heard Sam laugh as he squirmed on me.

"We're not going to a public school Dean!" Sammy bounced up and off me dragging the blanket of my cold body. 

"Yeah instead we're going to a public charter school." I mumbled grumpily sitting up to snatch the blankets back. 

"Not just a public charter school, Dean! A liberal Arts school!" Sam had a Disney fairytale look in his eyes.

"What does that even mean," I flopped back onto the bed, giving up on the blanket.

"No idea!" Sam jumped off the bed letting the blanket fall to the ground. Right into a stack of well organized papers scattering them.

"Come on!" I shout, Sammy was running to his bedroom door.

"Put on your uniform! And don't go back to sleep." Sam was out the door quickly. 

I slid out of the bed annoyed by the enthusiasm of my little brother but endeared to his love for knowledge. I slipped a white crew neck on and a pair of Khakis. Staring at the 4 Polo's I owned I opted for the long sleeved black one with a red fleece sweater. I swung my favorite leather coat on, smoothing down the soft leather. 

"Sammy! Time to go!" I shouted walking out to the living room where Sam stood holding clear plastic backpacks with school supplies in it. "Why are the backpacks clear?" I questioned annoyed.

"School issued, apparently it's to keep our technology safe. But I think we both really know why." I shivered at the memory of running down the hall to get to Sam, Sam who had been in the restroom when the red alert siren went off. Sam who was trapped and terrified, Sam who texted me that he was still in the bathroom. Sam who had a gun to his head when I arrived, Sam who watched as I.... Enough.

I twirled the keys to the Impala around my finger, "Let's get going then!" I grabbed my back pack and we headed out of the apartment. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"My name is Lane, I'll be showing you around." She held her hand out to be shaken, I did just that. Her hands were cold and soft but vibrating like hell broke lose inside her. 

"Dean," I reply simply, looking over at Sam who got paired up with a boy (?) that has his hair cut wildly and uneven. He was quiet and a girl seemed to be attached at his hip.

"That's Alex and his girlfriend, Daisy." Lane provided helpfully, "Wait his???" Lane paused looking at Alex more intensely. 

"So I'm not the only one who was confused about his gender." Lane laughs as if I told a joke.

"No, Alex is gender fluid so he usually wears bracelets that say which gender." She scrunched her face "Alex! You gay or straight with Daisy today?!" Daisy throws her head back in an adorable laugh.

"Yes." Alex response is almost drowned by his (still a question) girlfriend's adorableness. 

"She's cute right?" Lane whispered to me, "It's your lucky day, Daisy is Polyamorous and in a fairly open relationship with Alex so you can be a part of that, but both of them are either ace or extremely Demi." 

"Poly? Open? Demi? Ace? What?" Dean knew what all those words meant but it was an agreement that at all his other schools LGBTQ+ anything was not to be talked about except in a Disturbed tone. 

"Don't be such a prude," Lane rolls her eyes "Daisy is dating practically everyone in this school, mainly to support them, she wouldn't appreciate a new kid taking it upon himself to lock himself so far into the closet that it gives her lovers anxiety."

"Almost everyone... Isn't that like... Super manipulative?" 

"Probably yeah, but she's stopped more suicides than I can remember. And everytime one of them is raped she takes it upon herself to rip enough people apart to get the information she needs to convince the police. She's really impressive." 

"Every time? Doesn't that indicate there have been multiple." I shifted, the conversation becoming uncomfortable to me but Lane seemed unfazed.

"Highschoolers of the female sex are heavily fetishised." I nodded sadly, "Then you know, there was Grey..." She actually seemed to become uncomfortable, "His dad... You know what! Let's get that tour started! Where is your schedule!" She claps her hands together in fake enthusiasm. I hand her the paper in  pristine condition. She smiled widely and looked up happiness in her eyes. 

     "Looks like you have a ton of classes with the Jimmy Novak and only one less with Castiel Novak." She smiles and folds my paper in half unevenly. I cringe...

     "Jimmy? Castiel? Are these people I should know?" I shifted my tongue rolling weirdly over the other Novak's name, Castiel, what a weird name.

"Yes! Jimmy and Castiel run the school and in order to fit in here they have to like you otherwise you're a background character." Lane flips dyed green hair over her shoulder. 

"So what they're the queen bees of the school." Lane nodded and quickly looked away. 

"We'll speak of the devil! Hey Jimmy!" Lane bounced on her toes letting her breasts bounce just enough to grab Jimmy, and my own, attention. Jimmy sauntered over looking flirty and the very forward type. 

"Lane! Baby! Long time no fu-" I blinked suprised as Lane shoved her hand practically into Jimmy's mouth. 

"Learn a new greeting Novak," She pursed her lips annoyed. "Ugh, whatever meet Dean, he's a new kid." Jimmy pried Lane's hand off his face. 

"Laney baby, as much as I love being gagged I do need the ability to speak to properly greet Dean here." Lane flushed and moved herself a few steps away from Jimmy. Jimmy thrusted his hand towards me, "Jimmy Novak, school prostitute who you don't have to pay." I laughed at the strange greeting. 

"So you're just a who-"

"We don't use gender based insults at this school." Lane and Jimmy spoke in unison. "Nor race or sexuality based insults."

I shifted and adjusted my bag, "So, what insults do you use."

They listed a few:

Burnt toast

White crayon 

Toaster strudel

McDonald's ice cream machine

#3 pencil

Belieber

mouth breather (unless Daisy is around because apparently that's rude and she legitimately can't breath out of her nose)

Albatross backpack

Creekside student (a jab at their school rival? Or sister school it was unclear?)

White construction paper

F*cking Hetero   
"Isn't that sexuality based?" I questioned 

"No, you don't get it, no one here is heterosexual." Jimmy said rolling his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm straight." I said confidently, Lane laughed and Jimmy raised one eyebrow in a questioning and slightly seductive way. 

"The way you checked me out when I came over says otherwise." Jimmy cocked his hip in an sassy way. I bit my lip, I checked out Lane but was more or less unattracted to Jimmy. 

Lane cocked her hip to match and looked smug. 

"I didn't check you out!" I shout flushing with anger at being falsely accused. 

"That's right!" He was checking me out!" Lane pursed her lips and had a "fight me" look in her eye. 

"He who protest too much..." Jimmy trailed off looking away, "I forget the ending..." Lane face palmed. 

"Ask Castiel, he would know." Lane suggested, Jimmy shifted uncomfortably.

"Cassie is at home, he had an attack and I refuse to take him to school like that." Jimmy sighed and Lane wrapped him up in her arms. 

"When will he be back?" Lane comfortably tried to continue the conversation.

"A week, it was really bad Laney..." I stood off to the side watching with sight worry and much more confusion. 

Jimmy finally pried himself from Lane's arms, "I have to find Daisy, Alex, and that new kid Sam."

"Jimmy Novak you are not sleeping with Sam Winchester!" Jimmy gasped and looked offended. Anger flushed through me as they talked about my little Sammy. 

"Of course not! My God Lane do you really think so little of me!" Jimmy paused, "Don't answer that, anyways, I'm looking for Sam because Cassie heard about him and wants me too scope out if he's good enough to meet lil' Jess." Lane nodded in approval. 

"Who is lil' Jess?" I ask, I was ignored. 

"He does seem to be her type, cute, dorky, smart." Lane taps her chin. 

"Who is lil' Jess?!" I was louder but continued to be ignored. 

"Awww, he sounds amazing!"

"I asked who is lil' Jess!!!" Jimmy jumped as I yelled in irritation and protection of my little brother. 

"Lil' Jess is my cousin. She's been really upset since Gabriel left her for Micheal and Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Yeah, said it was because they are all named after archangels so it must be fate, broke poor Jessica's heart." Jimmy sighed and shook his head in disappointment. 

"Okay that sad and all but, who would name their kid Lucifer?" I rolled my eyes, what Gabriel did was absolutely horrible but seriously, Lucifer?

"Oh no, Lucifer isn't his real name," Jimmy had a questioning look in his eyes, deciding what he should tell me.  "He was named Nick after his uncle but, his uncle killed himself in a fit of depression after the death of his wife and baby... So it feels wrong to call him Nick so we jokingly named him Lucifer and it stuck."

"Oh, wow." I bit my, where can you even steer that conversation? "That... sucks." Good going Winchester. 

"Well, Jimmy, we have been standing here talking for an excessive amount of time and you will be late to class." Lane warned as Jimmy looked at his watch. 

"Oh shit! Cassie is going to beat my ass if I'm late!" Jimmy ran up the stairs to the second floor. 

"Well, how about we actually get that tour started, Kay?" Lane smiled. 

"Yeah, sure." We left.


	2. Wait isn't he like... 40?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I add Lucifer in (being an actual character rather than just mentioned) he will be more Sam's hallucination version rather than actually scary or mean. Also there is a slight 4th wall break, it mentions a painting of Jared Padaleki but Lane says it's a painting of a character in her English teacher's book. Also I replaced one of the English teachers with Chuck :D, anyways I will often replace teachers I know little to none about with characters from the show. Like I want Death to be the health teacher and Missouri to be the counselor. 
> 
> Suggest some of the characters as different teachers if you want!
> 
> Characters who cannot be used include: Cas, Jimmy, Jo, Bobby, Lisa, Amelia (Jimmy's wife from season 4), Lucifer, Gabriel, Micheal, Jessica, Claire, Jack, (preferably) Kelly Kline (She will be used in a sequel, should I make one.), Meg, Charlie, Bella, Ruby, Balthazar, Raphael, Mary, John, Azazel, Samandriel (Alfie), and Anna.
> 
> Characters I suggest using: Metatron, Amara, Naomi, Abbadon, and Crowley

"Just remember, F is the cafeteria building, M is the one attached to the cafeteria building, and R is the theatre building." I nodded at Lane, F for caFe, M for attachMent, R for theatRe. "Alright we have 20 more minutes of class for first period so I'll walk you to your first class, Latin 1." We walk and she pointed out small things about the school we hadn't talked about during the tour, "All the art work you see is student made." I look around admiring them all. Every single one looked amazing, like professionals did them. 

I stopped in front of one, it had the colors of a sunset and looked very much like an older buffer looking Sammy. "Who's that?" I pointed to it. 

"We don't know, Daisy swears to God it's a character from a book our English teacher wrote but who knows." Lane shakes her head turning and pointed to a door, "That's your Latin class, your teacher is Mr. Walden, he's a sweetheart."

"Isn't it weird to call your teacher a sweetheart?" I said suspiciously, guess this teacher must be the attractive one of he's got Lane swooning over him. 

"Shut up Dean, man is a fucking saint." Lane shoved the schedule back into my hands and walks back down the stairs "Go to class! And I'll pick you up when the bell rings" She waved not bothering to look back. I contemplated just skipping but realized it was literally the first day. 

I walked in the room and a short man with a bright smile comes up to me, he isn't particularly attractive just a sense of average Joe...

"Hi!" As he speaks he smiled brighter and I heard squealing come from the opposite side of the room, Daisy along with some other girl were clutching each other close to tears staring at Mr. Walden, Oh! And Sam was sitting next to them waving at Dean but looking confused by the girls, "I'm Mr Walden, I take it you're Mr. Dean Winchester?"

I nodded and the girl clutching Daisy just cries repeating "Mr. Dean Winchester, what a perfect baby! So respectful to the students!" Daisy shushed her quietly and Sam looked increasingly more concerned and confused

"I don't have an assigned seat for you yet so you can sit anywhere." Mr Walden was straight up ignoring Daisy and her friend. 

I hear a quiet conversation at the small table beside us, "He's kinda cute." A boy with dyed purple hair talks staring at me and his friend sat beside him nodding in approvement,

"But..." The friend paused for effect, "Is. He.... GUCCI?????" I looked away-from them and back at the small man in front of me. 

"So," This teacher seems to have just gotten used to the side charter from the weirdos in this class, "If you could grab the sheet of paper, a whiteboard, a marker, a cloth, and a textbook then sit anywhere that would be fantastic."

Normally I would sit next to Sam but there were no empty seats... So I chose to sit in front of him, next to Jimmy Novak.

I sat and the boy sitting on my other side scowled, it's as though I had committed the biggest sin imaginable. Though now I could clearly hear Daisy and her friend talking.

"Listen, Daisy, I'm not hitting on him but he IS cute." Daisy begins to slam her head into the table and Mr. Walden looks as though he wanted to run over to help her. Guess the guy might actually give some shits about his students, but very small amounts. 

"Sam, is it a good idea for Hailey to try and date your brother?" Hailey, the friend, gasped in terror.

"You can't just ask someone that, Daisy!" I was looking forward and I could practically HEAR Daisy roll her eyes.

"Oh my God, Karen, you can't just ask someone whether their brother is a good date material." Daisy snarks, "I mean, Hailey, look at him, that's not someone looking to take you to a romantic Italian restaurant." Daisy whipped her head so fast I could hear her neck crack, "Was that mean? I didn't mean it to be mean!" 

"No, it wasn't mean. Dean doesn't date though," Sam sighed.

"Aromantic?" Hailey questioned quietly.

"Maybe, who knows, though." I stopped listening to their conversation, never liked being talked about unless it's in the sexual way. 

"Dean, right?" I look over at Jimmy and hear the boy to my side huff, "You've met me, Jimmy, and Red Forman over there is Balthazar" 

Balthazar Huff's harder, "I'm only upset cause he took Cas' seat." Jimmy rolled his eyes but looked sightly distressed. 

"It's okay, you can stay for a while and when Cas gets back you can switch to my other side." Jimmy had a flirty look in his eye and Balthazar made a more frustrated tone. 

"I take it you're into Cas?" I smirked at Balthazar, he looked terrified and flicked his eyes towards Jimmy. I guess Jimmy must be the protective brother or something. 

"No! God no!" Balthazar was frantically waving his hands.

"Is my brother not attractive enough for you, Balthazar." Balthazar whimpered,

"That's not fair Jimmy! No matter what I say you will be mad at me!" Jimmy growled and turned his head to the front.

"Mr. Walden calling me goddess is my new fetish." Daisy whispered to Hailey. I turned around to look at Sam who had a questioning look on his face as Daisy lost it laughing and Hailey looked embarrassed.

"Daisy shut up!" Hailey hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. I turned back towards the teacher who was pretending he didn't hear what he just heard. 

________

"Listen, Sam," I stood with Sammy outside the classroom. Mr. Walden had given everyone a high five on the way out. "I'm not judging you on your choice of friends, but do those girls realize the teacher is like... 40?"

Sam shook his head, dazed and Daisy was laughing beside him, though it appeared she couldn't hear them and was laughing to herself, girl is insane.  "As they put it, it's more of them feeling a motherly attachment to him. I guess they think he's cute and in need of protection." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... Protection." I did a half laugh as Lane showed up.

"Sorry I took so long! Next you have physics!" Lane falsely smiled.

"I take it physics is boring?" I crossed my arms annoyed at her false smile. 

"No! It's not boring... It's just that the class is really fucking cold." Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Can't be that cold!"

________

I was wrong, oh dear lord was I wrong... This room was the artic Tundra. 

"Guys, it's not that cold," Mr. H or whatever spoke rolling his eyes at the shivering students wrapping themselves into a ball and keeping their coats on, "Look, the thermometer says it's 67 degrees." Daisy, who also seemed to have this class yelled,  
"The thermostat is broken!" The entire class nodded and yelled in agreement. I nodded along and Jimmy, who sat right in front of me, shook his head seemingly smiling. 

A late bell rang, well the 2 minutes late and now you have a detention bell rang, "Out!" Mr. H ushered us out the door as we all exited. 

"Dean!" Jimmy smiled and hip checked me. "Wanna sit with me and the squad today!" A shorter red headed girl was walking beside Jimmy groaning.

"Never say that again," She shook her head, "I'm Charlie, we have the same physics class so I thought you should shit with us, asked Jimmy to ask you though. Should have known that was a bad idea." I laughed along and Jimmy scoffed.

"Yeah, okay." Charlie happily pumped her fist in the air.

We arrived at the cafeteria, it was large but had many cheap tables with equally as cheap chairs. Felt like any other highschool and it made me feel as though this wasn't as fancy of a school as I had originally thought. Jimmy and Charlie dragged him to a table in the far left of the room.

Balthazar glared at me hatefully, "Oh play nice!" A attractive girl retorted Balthazar's glare.

"Shut it Talbot!" Balthazar bit back, Jimmy skipped closer pointing to the 5 students at the table.

"Bela," he pointed to the attractive girl, "Balthazar, as you know," he moved to the next "Garth, Meg, and Anna." 

I nodded and offered up my most pleasant smile. And awkwardly went to sit down only to be pulled back up by Jimmy,

"Don't be stupid, Dean," He walked with purpose to the line in the middle of the room, "You need food." My stomach growled in an agreement to Jimmy.

"Yeah you're probably right." We stepped into line.

"Balthazar really usually isn't this bad it's just... He's very protective of Castiel in ways he shouldn't be." Jimmy scrunched up his face searching for how he could have best put that.

"Are they dating?" Jimmy seemed to stiffen angrily. 

"No, no, Castiel doesn't date." I nodded, slightly confused but more so understanding. I myself never let stings get attached.

"I can understand, I don't date either." Jimmy had fallen quiet, contemplating about what I had said and when we moved he moved with robotic seeming motions and an empty look in his eyes.

________

When I slid into the Impala Sam was already there, buckled and ready to leave.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" I turned towards Sam.

"Daisy's girlfriend, Rose, is overwhelming and I don't think I can take any more of her." I turned the key to my car and we left the school. Sam stared out the window, happy with the veiw. Indianapolis isn't like most other big cities, it's not particularly CLEAN but it does have beautiful sceneries. I stopped the car in front of the apartment me and Sam were renting. Sam climbed out,

"Alright I gotta put in some hours at the garage so don't wait up and I should be home before dinner." Sam nodded grabbing his back pack and going inside. I drove to the garage in slight worry of Sam's behaviour.

When I arrived Bobby greated me. And motioned me to a car that needed mild work, super easy work. I breezed through it and went back to ask for another task, Bobby was standing up front talking to a dark haired boy about his car. I gasped in recognition and was struggling to decide whether to hide or go say hi to Jimmy. Unable to pick I was still standing there like an idiot when he looked over at me, I quickly settled for a wave and Jimmy looked blankly at me before waving back and turns towards Bobby. Feeling ignored I nod and went to just do a quick inspection of Baby while Bobby was busy with Jimmy.

"Dean," I jumped and turned towards Bobby who was no longer busy with Jimmy. "That car over there needs some work, not sure what kind though."

"Jimmy didn't tell you what's wrong with it?" I shifted and Bobby looked shocked.

"Jimmy? How do you know his name?" I spun a wrench around.

"Me and Jimmy go to school together."

Bobby nodded, "He a mute or something?" I shook my head confused, "He didn't say a word to me. No matter what I asked." I scrunched up my nose, Jimmy seemed so open with Dean, why wouldn't he even talk to Bobby?

"That's weird..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, question of the day... What is (are) your favorite color(s)?
> 
> Oh! And my answer for the last one, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream, mine is either mint chocolate chip, bubble gum, or lemon lime sherbet!


	3. Within A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel but things aren't exactly right with him, meanwhile Daisy seems super upset this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I've been having a full on hell trying to write this and keep it in Dean's POV. I usually write in third person and this is really difficult but I really wanted to try it out. 
> 
> In this chapter we finally meet Castiel!! Dean never realizes Cas is mute (to a sense, y'all will see). We also get a little (Understatement) more information on Daisy and her life, which I really like because I KNOW what I'm gonna do with her and creating her little story and all these reasons is SUPER important to her ending otherwise I threw it in there with no lead up. That would be stupid. I'm sorry if you like Daisy, I made her sad and killed her son. 

     A week of school had flown faster than an hour at any of my past schools, there was a lot of homework but Daisy just gave me the answers to everything she could.

     I smiled as I walked up to the school, I had come to like it here, and Sam was loving it. He and Daisy had hit it off and were best friends, there didn't seem to be any bit of attraction between the two but that didn't stop me from teasing them. 

     Back in the present I put my hand on the door as two people I hadn't met talked behind me, 

     "He's up in the theatre." One of the two behind me said as they walked together.

     "Awww, I'm sure he is," the girl stopped to think for a second, "Do you think we could go see him," 

     "I swear the entire school is crammed into that room just to watch him," they laugh and I change route to check out what's happening in the theatre.

     Arriving a shit ton of people were standing in the doors looking inside, "Excuse me," I said as I pushed through them only to see Jimmy on the stage with earbuds in, he was nodding his head and tapping his foot in a rythm that most likely matched the music playing through his earbuds.

     "Oh my god, is he..." A girl next to me fucking lost it laughing.

     "Faith I swear to God if you don't finish that sentence," a boy rolled his eyes as he snarked her.

     "He's tapping along to the beat of that kahoot remix." The entire room went dead quiet. All that could be heard was Jimmy's tapping and one boy's tiny "Oh my god," before everyone in there started laughing. 

     Jimmy turned around to look at us, his face was striped with orange paint. He looked shocked and embarrassed. 

     On the other side of the room I hear a door open and slam shut. I turn to see Jimmy climbing onto the stage quickly. 

     Wait? What? No, Jimmy was on the stage looking like he had been caught doing something naughty, but Jimmy was also climbing onto the stage. 

     "Hey, Cas!" The Jimmy that wasn't covered in orange paint talked clearly as the entire student body had gone silent, Jimmy cast them a glare and the entire student body pushed around me, running from Jimmy's glare. I surprisingly was able to hold my ground and was the only person, other than Jimmy and I guess Cas, left in the room. 

     "Dean, come say hi to my brother and partner in crime." I rolled my eyes dramatically, dropping them over to Cas.

     "What crime? Prostitution?" Jimmy shook his head wildly making a cutting throat motion with his hand. 

     Cas raised his left eyebrow at Jimmy. Though he said nothing the delivery was clear, 'The fuck he means prostitution?' he didn't speak though. 

     "I'm Dean, and I'm gonna take a wild bet and say you're Cas?" Cas nodded and rolled his eyes, then he locked eyes with me, an unblinking stare as I watch his eyes dart around my face, Jimmy leaned over for and whispered to Cas, though it was useless considering I was standing right in front of them and could hear everything. 

     "I counted 23 but then he moved so you can try if you want." Cas's eyes continue to roam my face, I turned my head to check if anyone else was here.

     "Anyways," I turn back to look at the twins to see them glaring at me, "Balthazar talks about you a lot." 

     Silence flooded the room as Cas looked ashamed and Jimmy just shook his head.

     "Oh, shit!" Jimmy says when Cas tugs his arm and pointed to a clock, guess he really doesn't really talk much, "We have 2 minutes to get to Latin!" I scrunched up my nose.

     "Yeah, and?" I gestured towards the Latin room, which was right next door.

     "I gotta get Cas all cleaned up," The two walked out leaving with waves behind them.

     "What the fuck does he mean 'he' has to get Cas cleaned up?" I rolled my eyes and followed the boys out the room. 

     "Hello Mr. Winchester," Daisy's mascara was streaked down her face in tears. 

     "Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously, she looked confused then touched her face, black smudged her fingers, she cursed.

     "Shit, I just got really emotional," she looked off into the distance, "My son died over the weekend."

     "I'm... Sorry?" Her son? Wasn't she like 15?

     "He had a heart attack fell out of a tree and bit my boyfriends thumb," she wiped the mascara streaks, smudging them across her face, "His name was Jefferson Starship Vennice, cause I thought he was unkillable."

     "He was a squirrel," Hailey walked over with, what I can only assume, are makeup wipes in hand. 

     "Ah," I said as Hailey wiped the mascara off of Daisy's soft face. 

     "That does not make it less important!" Daisy yelled at me starting to cry more.

     "Of course it doesn't!" I put my hands up in defense, of course I'm lying through my teeth. I couldn't care less about the squirrel but Daisy's crying was something I didn't want to mess with. 

     When Hailey got all the mascara, and makeup in general, off Daisy's face she sent her in the direction of Mr Walden. Hailey turned to me.

     "Daisy gets really emotional over others in pain," I followed as Hailey went to stand by the railing, in direct veiw of Mr. Walden looking slightly (okay really) uncomfortable as Daisy sobs into his shirt, "She's been through a lot, seen a lot of people hurt and my god the empathy of that girl, you could be nothing like her, you could be I dunno a purple half elephant Hindu goddess from the planet Darnifem and she'd cry for you if someone so much as insulted you." Hailey laughed and shook her head, 

     "She's lost a lot more than I could tell you." Hailey shook her head, a sad tone in her voice. I looked back over to Daisy who was now wiping her tears and laughing gently with a couple of girls surrounding her, I let out a soft breath, she was so quick to smile. 

     "Dean," Jimmy was by my side suddenly, causing me to jump slightly, "It's time for class." Jimmy was holding Castiel's arm. Jimmy's voice was gravely and slightly distorted compared to earlier. 

     The boys looked... Messy, to say the least. The orange paint was mostly gone though through observation I could see it was still attached to Castiel's hair and in the cuticles of his nails. He had his uniform polo untucked and his sweater buttons in the wrong holes.  
     Jimmy had wild hair, best description would be sex hair, his lips were puffy and red. What the fuck happened in the bathroom... If they weren't brothers I totally would have guessed they had sex.

     "Yeah, let's head to class." I shook my head and walked towards Mr. Walden, who was still standing in the doorway just now without Daisy sobbing into his shirt. 

"Good morning!" Mr. Walden put his hand up for a high five. I return the high five and continue into the classroom, somehow Sammy was there and I didn't even see him walk in. He sat there staring in front of him as Daisy was happily seated on his lap, braiding his hair. 

     "Heya Sammy, watcha doing?" I looked at Daisy who I was considering throwing off Sam's lap. It was invasive to just get all up in his space and she would totally hurt him with her pretty looks and multiple partners. 

     "Contemplating life, the existence of the universe and the possibility of God himself." I let out a breath staring at the brother I raised in front of me. 

     "That sounds like heavy stuff..." Jimmy was to my side laughing like a little shit, "Have you been smoking weed?" I was teasing but Daisy's fingers faltered. She and I waited for an answer.

     "No! No, never have and never want to either." Daisy pursed her lips and nodded in understanding. 

     "What about you days?" She turned to me mouthing 'days' with a questioning look, "You smoke?" Jimmy was leaning over me, his head rested on my shoulder. 

     "My brothers are convinced I will," She continued braiding Sam's hair, "I lack interest in it though, that and my body reacts badly to everything so doing so could just get me killed," She laughed sweetly. 

     "What do you mean your body reacts badly to everything?" Sam looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

     "I'm fine, I just react badly to everything, I even flinch at the tiniest things, just ask Jimmy," I looked towards Jimmy for an answer, he bit his lip.

     "She does," he flicked his eyes towards Cas who was shifting uncomfortable with the current topic, "But that could be for a lot of reasons." Everyone fell into silence.

     "Well then..." I said backing up slightly, the late bell rang loudly, everyone went to their seats.

  ________ 

     "I'm just saying he's kinda hot." Cas rolled his eyes at his brother. I held my breath trying to be silent, watching through the crack in the stall door, "Could you imagine it Cassie?" Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, "He would look so pretty, we could doll him up, take him on a date." Cas bit his lip, his head falling back on Jimmy's shoulder.

     Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, and when we play Uno for the first time he'll probably throw his cards at me." Cas smiled and laughed gently, I've never heard him laugh, didn't think I ever would either. "Just take it into consideration sweetie." 

     Cas nodded,Jimmy squeals happy and threw his arms around Cas' neck kissing him on the cheek, "We can't be late to class." Jimmy basically skipped out of the bathroom Cas following slowly behind.

     What the fuck just happened? Cas and Jimmy were talking about me... Holy shit, what's going on. I creep slowly out of the bathroom stall I slink slowly towards the sink in a daze, I don't understand anything right now.

     "Dean?" I jumped, Daisy was standing behind me, "Are you okay?" She had soft concern on her face, which was hard to see thanks to the over sized beanie that was slipping onto her face. 

     "Yeah, I'm fine..." I look around us, "What are you doing in the boys bathroom?" her eyes flick around, shock and embarrassment on her face.

     "Is that where I am?" I laughed at her, is wasn't an exactly funny joke considering she didn't sound like she was joking. 

   Daisy had a serious look on her face, mixed with terror and a forced laugh, I stopped laughing, "Wait," I reached out to grab her arm, she flinched, "Did you really not know where you were?" Daisy nodded, her eyes welling up with tears, "Hey, hey, talk to me what's up?"

   Talk to me??? what's up??? When did I become Sam?

   "There's not anything to talk about," Daisy wretched her arm away from my grasp, she looked ashamed.

   "Obviously there is," I bit my lip as I sharply bit out the sentence, Daisy let tears leak down her face, she was terrified, of me.

   "I'm sorry I made you worry," She turned around to leave, she stumbled a bit and ran directly into the door. I reach out to help she shrugs me off and disappeared.

   That was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that took a really long time to write, okay so sorry about the non consistent updates, I would love it if you guys would comment below, I'm a lonely girl! So last chapter I asked what your favorite colors are and mine are grey and lilac. This chapter I would like to ask what your favorite sent is!


	4. Flip That Smile Upside Down :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of laughing so hard she hit her head and has to go home only to disappear for a week. Now, don't get me wrong, I missed her very much, but I wasn't expecting her to come back like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't know Jack SHIT about cars, I know if you drive on a flat you'll bend your rim but that's about it so if I get something wrong correct me in the comments. Also some dubcon mention but no sexual acts on screen :)
> 
> WARNING THEMES OF SUICIDE AND A LOT OF TALK ABOUT CUTTING AND CHILD ABUSE (It's Actually NOT John!) If sensitive to any topic please skip this chapter and comment below I will respond back with the most basic and non graphic description of the plot, thank you and don't have a panic attack. K thx bye.

"Damn Daniel back at it again with them white vans."

"Her shoes are red..."

"Shut up, Sam,"

"They're not vans, they're converse."

"Shut up, Hay,"

"You shut up, Days," 

Crazy bitches. That's all I even have to say about them, Crazy sons of bitches. Jimmy leaned over to me, "Hey, about that English project?"

"What about it?" I sighed, the project was to create a 3 slide presentation about Karma, or whatever everyone else's topic was. 

"Cas physically can't do any of the presenting so we are having him put all the stuffs together okay?" I narrowed my eyes. Guess Cas has anxiety or some shit if he can't present.

"Okay," I shifted my pencil in my hand. I suppose it explained why Cas was so focused on his laptop. 

A soft buzzing sound echoed through the room, originally I assumed it was someone's phone, but seeing how everyone ignored it and it never went away I assumed it was electricity or the air conditioning. The buzzing sound quickened after a few minutes. My face scrunched confused as I looked around for a source. Jimmy tapped my shoulder I looked over and he pointed up at the weird tubey air conditioning thing. I nodded, mystery solved. 

A wad of paper hits the back of my head and I turn around Daisy and Hailey are about to lose their shit and Sam was immensely confused. Daisy pointed at her ear. Guess she was wondering about the noise too, so I pointed at the AC. She absolutely lost it laughing, throwing her head so far forward that it hit the desk with a loud bang. 

"Holy shit, Day, don't give yourself a concussion!" Sam reached for her and she slid her head off the table and into his lap. Sitting there looking horrified and VERY still Sam stared at me. I of course took that as my cue to turn around and see Mr. Walden had completely stopped teaching and was now on the phone with the school nurse.

I turn exasperated towards Jimmy, who was clenching his jaw like hell, tight lips and clutching his pencil so hard it broke in half. Cas had only a slight look of amusement on his face but was still typing away at his computer. 

Daisy was escorted to the nurse, still laughing, by Sam who was more carrying her than walking with her. Cute.

The awful buzzing noise stopped and Jimmy let that poor pencil fall from his grip. "Don't like buzzing noises," he explained with a small and tired smile. I nodded, what ever, right?

_____

"So what was wrong with the car," standing next to Bobby I stared at the car, Castiel's car. 

"Where do I begin!" Bobby growled, "That idjit not only managed to flatten his tire but bend the rim! He shot the engine somehow and there are like nail marks all over the fucking car! And someone keyed it to say sinner!" I shrug my shoulders, guess it must have been Jimmy's car not Cas'. Though the sinner part kinda threw me off. 

____

"Are you fucking with me?" I whisper to Jimmy, he looks like he's going to tear someone's face off.

"Cassie worked very hard on our slides and I want to be able to show them!" Jimmy practically growled at Mr. Shurley who looked horrified by the boy. 

"I-" He took a breath, "We as a class are already behind, we have to do these presentations today." 

"Chuck, please!" Bella begged, "The lights shut off, it's not right after we all spent so long making them look good." The class nodded with her, Mr. Shurley sighed in defeat, we all cheered. 

____

"Hey, Dean?" I looked over at Sammy, who was fiddling with a flower in his hand, "Have you heard from Daisy?" I paused, it had been a week since the AC buzzing and her probably giving herself a concussion and no one has seen her since. 

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just at home resting," Sam nodded accepting my reasoning, I smiled. 

A knock on the passenger car window shocked me, and there she was, Daisy. 

Sam threw himself out of the car, wrapping himself around her he pressed his lips against hers. Daisy was still, not fully into it but not at all seemingly upset with the kiss, more like it wasn't happening at all for her. Taking in her appearance I squinted.

Black scarf fully covering her kneck, a black sweater also covering her finger tips. And black leggings underneath her uniform skirt. She was COMPLETELY covered in black except the purple hair and plaid red skirt. She must be baking, it's 75° (F) outside!

Finally Sam pulled away, a hurt and desperate look on his face. Daisy was tired looking with dark bags and cold, dead eyes she wasn't looking at Sam, she was looking through him. 

"Daisy, why were you gone so long!" Sam put his hands on her upper arms, she fliched.

"I was in the hospital," She finally seemed to register Sam, "It sucked."

Sam nodded, "Did you have a concussion?" She shook her head, "Is everything okay?" She stopped for a second, thinking... She shrugged. 

"Guess so, I'm out now so I'm not dying." Sam nodded energetically, excited to have his friend back, he dragged his hands down her arms rubbing circles into her lower arm, she hissed in a breath.

I stepped out of the car, "What's wrong with your arm?" She bit her lip as I leaned against Baby, trying to look casual and not demanding. 

She didn't look at me locking eyes with Sam instead, there was silence and by every second passed Sam seemed to catch on more, Daisy flicked her eyes towards me and leaned into Sam, pressing her body against him and kissing gently. 

I wanted the FUCK out of there, I don't want to see my brother making out with Daisy! But on the other hand I wanted Daisy to answer, I wanted to make sure she was alright. Pulling from his lips Daisy whispered something to Sam, grabbing his hand and sprinting away from me. Of course. 

____

Sam showed up to class late, Daisy in tow. She smiled sweetly at Mr. Walden who looked happy to see her and handed him the late pass. Both looked normally put together, all of Daisy's clothes were on and Sam only had one button out of place and a few crazy hairs but that didn't stop the whispers around us. 

_____

My arm was tightly grabbed and I was thrown into the girls bathroom, Daisy stood there the emptiness back in her eyes.

"I gave Sam a blowjob,"   
.  
.  
.  
What...  
"You're ace..." She nodded, "You don't HAVE sex..." She nodded again, "Then why?" 

"I knew you'd keep asking, I knew he would catch on, best way to distract someone."

"So... You didn't want it?"

"I initiated it! It's not like Sam raped me!" 

"What are you hiding from us." Daisy unbuttoned the sweater, sliding it off harshly I saw barely healed scars running up and down her arms. Next she slid off her scarf, a large bruise wrapped around it, the more skin she exposed the worse it got. Removing the black polo and white undershirt she was left in her sports bra, more scars ran along her stomach along with many bruises. She pointed at the biggest bruise on her stomach.

"Father did that when he saw my arms, then I tried to set myself on fire." She had removed the leggings, left in only her underwear, it was horrific, bruises everywhere, burns all the way up to her knees, the torn and mangled flesh... I wanted to cry. 

"That didn't work, Mia put me out. So, I hung myself," she pointed to her neck. "Finally after that didn't work and Mother found me, after a lot of screaming and calling me stupid and idiotic and useless they sent me to the mental hospital." She kicked her leg, her bare feet touching the tiled floor, "They diagnosed me as suicidally despreased with major social anxiety and psychotic schizophrenia. Also possible dissociative disorder." She sighed, "Mother and Father refuse to get me help, saying therapy doesn't help anyone." Tears rimmed her eyes and she took a second before losing it and sobbing. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to touch her to comfort her. Instead staring down her back, and at the, surprisingly sexy, underwear. I always took her as a more... Cute underwear girl? With like frogs or some shit not maroon cheeky underwear.

The door slips open, Cas is standing there, anger directed at me.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF, I AM TOO DEPRESSED TO WRITE JACK SO HAVE THIS MESSY STUFF THAT MAKES YOU WISH YOU COULD MIND BLEACH IT!

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have their own little quirk. Such as 'Darkened by Death' had the happy pictures, 'She Will Return' (which I have yet to publish) has a scene from the manga. So I'm thinking this one could be little questions: So, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?
> 
> (Note all my other works are on Wattpad, it's Firesakazaki if anyone would like to read them.)


End file.
